Network switches have been used to forward packets from one node to another node. Such network switch devices include a first network port for receiving packets from a first node, and a second network port for passing the packets to a second node. Some network switch devices may also include one or more instrument ports for transmitting packets to one or more instruments for monitoring network traffic.
Applicant of the subject application has determined that it may be desirable to have a network switch device that is configured to process both virtualized packets that are associated with a virtualized network, and normal packets that are associated with a non-virtualized network.